<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to be your fearless champion by Viktorfell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716708">I want to be your fearless champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorfell/pseuds/Viktorfell'>Viktorfell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Luz Noceda, Autistic Amity Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Lumity, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorfell/pseuds/Viktorfell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Blight Manor, Odalia Blight, wife to Alador Blight and the real head of the wealthy Blight family, had a visitor. She is putting together a plan to gain Lilith's place in the Emperor's Coven, and for that she needs to get herself the portal to the human world - which is held by Lilith's sister Edalyn. For her plan to work, she is going to use her own daughter, Amity, and the girl's connection to a human girl Luz, who lives with Eda in the Owl House.<br/>Amity is not happy about this plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The inhumane plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been delving into a lot of visual art over the years, and this is my first longer fanfic in years. There might be mistakes and this was made with a flow. Do be kind.<br/>This was heavily inspired by Lion King 2 - I rewatched the said film just few days ago and immediatelly started typing this.<br/>Anyway, do enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a hill, there was a huge manor made from stone, decorated with beautiful glass windows and a big spire. It stood on the top of the hill, surrounded by gloomy forest and located just outside of the town of Bonesborough. The wealthy Blight family lived there. Blight Manor was a place not many could visit, as its owners would be very picky of who they associate themselves with.<br/>At the Blight Manor, Odalia Blight, wife to Alador Blight, the owner and master of the manor, had a visitor from the Emperor's Castle. It was one of the masked members of Emperor's Coven. Servants whispered with each other, wondering what was the purpose of the meeting.<br/>Edric and Emira Blight, twins and oldest children of Mr and Mrs Blight, snooped closeby their mother's work room, which was more of a place where the lady of the house would meet important visitors. They saw one of the servants leave Odalia's room, after serving refreshments, and tried to question her.<br/>“Heeyyy did you see who mother was seeing?”<br/>“Did he have a similar mask than those like a billion members of Emperor's Coven? Or actually someone important?”<br/>“Edric, there isn't a BILLION members in Emperor's Coven. There isn't even that many people in the whole Boiling Isles.”<br/>“It is just a figure of a speech... Amelia, back me up!”<br/>Amelia, an older servant, smiled at the mischievious twins, already accustomed to their antiques. Holding an empty serving tray with only one hand, she patted the top of Edric's head. She had known the twins from since they were small, and Edric was in good terms with the lady.<br/>“I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything, young master and mistress. You will have to ask your mother yourselves.”<br/>Edric pouted.<br/>“As if she would tell anything to us!”<br/>“For once he speaks the truth”, Emira said, defeated.<br/>“Not to you anyway...” a new voice chimed in.<br/>Twins and the servant looked to their side, seeing the youngest daughter of Mr and Mrs Blight, Amity. Young witch shook her head to her siblings, with a smug smile on her face, green hair moving in the air.<br/>“Mother knows you two - if she told you anything high of value, you two would most probably babble about it by yourself and soon everyone would hear”, Amity continued.<br/>“Wait”, Edric opened his mouth, tilting his head, “did you just call us babblemouths?” <br/>Amelia bowed and left with her tray.<br/>Emira sighed at her twin. “She did, Edric, she did."</p><p>Suddenly Mrs. Blight's room's door opened. Edric and Emira were quick as cats and ran away the very second the door was opening, leaving Amity to stand there, right next to the door. <br/>A tall fellow, no doubt a member of Emperor's Coven, marched out. Odalia Blight followed him.<br/>“The plan will continue then. I will succeed where Lilith seems to be failing. I knew that Clawthorne would be too soft to carry out Emperor's will”, Mrs Blight said while moving. Then she noticed Amity, her eyes opening wide.<br/>“I will take my leave. I will go report to the Emperor”, member of Emperor's Coven said, bowed to Mrs Blight and walked down the hallway, towards the exit.<br/>Odalia's eyes were still on Amity.<br/>“Amity. What the damned are you doing here?”<br/>The young witch tried to remain calm while getting red of anger, angry towards the twins for deserting her like this. Then she breathed calmly and curtsied to her mother.<br/>“Dear mother, I was coming to tell you how I got a high grade in Abomination test, yet again. I was not aware you had a visitor.”<br/>Odalia's glare softened, followed by her normal stern look towards her child. <br/>“That's all? You have always gotten high grades. And that is how it is supposed to be. We do not want that one scandal to repeat itself, when that Park girl got a better grade. By cheating, however, I heard...”<br/>Amity got a little nervous.<br/>“Yes, mother, of course, mother. But that incident was because of that human though. The pet of that Owl Lady... I will keep an eye on her. I will not delay you any longer, I will take my leave...”<br/>“Wait.”<br/>It was as if Mrs Blight had an idea. The woman had a wide smile creeping to her lips – a rare feat, usually she kept herself calm and neutral.<br/>“Amity, my dear, do come inside, tell me about your last test, and of the school...”<br/>Amity was practically pushed inside of her mother's work room, then ordered to sit on a simple chair in the middle of the room. Odalia Blight sat at her high chair next to her, dark wooden chair with high back, with red silk cushions for back, seating and hand rests.<br/>“Do tell.”<br/>Amity took a moment to gather her thoughts. Not often her mother would ask about her day, only if there would be something of benefit behind the query. Something told Amity that would be the case now – as usual.<br/>“Well you see, mother, no one is better at the Abomination track than I am, I made my abomination to do a double pirouette when it was rising. Our teacher gave me extra credit...”<br/>Mrs Blight poured herself red liquid from a carafe left by the older servant. She took a sip and looked at her daughter.<br/>“What about that... human?”<br/>“Luz? She got banned from Hexside but somehow got in as a student, she just started recently...”<br/>Odalia Blight's eyebrows raised a little.<br/>“Student, hmm?”<br/>“Yes, it is stupid, but that Owl Lady somehow got her in, and now she is in the school, somehow studying all the tracks...”<br/>“She is associated with Edalyn Clawthorne?”<br/>“She lives with her in the Owl House”, Amity replied. She was trying to remember how it looked when she was there to help with Willow's lost memory. “Very odd place to live in, when I last saw the place...”<br/>“You... have been there?”<br/>Amity winced, realizing she had talked out of turn. She panicked.<br/>“No! I mean, once I saw the outside of it when on completely different business!”<br/>Mrs Blight's eyebrows raised more. She stood up, walking close to where Amity was sitting.<br/>“Amity, Amity, Amity... I have eyes everywhere. I know you are acquainted with that human, Luz. It is very bold move of you, after your father and I told you to stay away from that Park girl. I am very surprised at you...”<br/>Amity trembled under her mother's gaze. Mother and daughter looked at each other for a moment, Amity shivering and panicking internally, Odalia with a fixed gaze. Suddenly the older Blight's stare softened.<br/>“However that connection can be used”, Odalia Blight said and smirked.<br/>“Huh?” Amity managed to blurt out.<br/>“You must have heard what I said to our guest before he departed from our manor”, Mrs Blight said while getting seated again. “And as my most trusted child, with greatest accomplishments, with best loyalty... you will hear something marvelous.”<br/>Amity leaned forward, curiosity taking over her.<br/>Odalia Blight smirked. <br/>“As you know, I have clawed my way up. Getting the best grades in Hexside. Being the most trusted student. Then getting the eye of your father, the heir to the Blight family, then getting name for myself. But I never got into the good grades of Emperor Belos. Ever since helping that wretched Lilith Clawthorne to curse her sister – albeit without her knowing - I thought I could get into Emperor's Coven myself... but Lilith has thwarted my plans all over and over again.<br/>Now, Emperor Belos is getting tired of Lilith failing at every opportunity. He wants his target, making Lilith to retrieve it, but that Clawthorne witch is too soft.”<br/>“What... what is she trying to accomplish for the Emperor?” Amity asked very carefully.<br/>“To capture Eda Clawthorne, the Owl Lady – and get her portal to the human realm.”<br/>Amity gasped.<br/>“I know, I know, getting her own sister to do it, even the Emperor should see Lilith doesn't have what it takes”, Mrs Blight said and took a sip from her glass. “That is why I am going to succeed where she fails! <br/>And this is where you can help me, my dear Amity... your connection to that human, it could be the key. You could get closer to her, and get the portal when they last expect it!”<br/>“To... to trick Luz?” Amity sounded like she struggled for air. She knew it wasn't right, but she has never said no to her mother. And the woman's facial expression wasn't hard to read: disagree with me and I will make you regret it. “I... I will try, mother”, she said, defeated.<br/>The grin on Odalia Blight's face widened. She was one step closer to her goal.<br/>"You are dismissed, child."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Target acquired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional title: Luz teaches Amity to have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, like any other day, Amity was heading towards her school, her books in her arms, school uniform clean and hair in order. Only her mind was not already in the school, usually it was already getting ready for the tasks of the day. She was thinking about the discussion with her mother, so distracted in the thought that she did not see a fast object flying towards her.<br/>“Amity! WATCH OUT!”<br/>The object, luckily not made from very rough material, hit her forehead, making her trip.<br/>Next thing she knew, a couple of kids ran to her. She hobbled back up, seeing Luz giving her the books the young Blight dropped.<br/>“I am so sorry, are you alright? Here are your books, Amity, I hope you do not feel that bad! Do you feel faint?”<br/>“Oh, um.. what was that?”<br/>Luz picked up a round object from the floor. It was part white, with black spots all over.<br/>“I found this in the things Eda brought back from the human world, and I decided to show this to Willow and Gus! It is called a football! Do you want to join us?”<br/>Amity raised her eyebrows, checking the clock. The lesson did not start for another 15 minutes. Yet she did not get to be the best for waiting for the last minute – she would usually get in early and practice before lessons would start. She was about to tell “later” but then Luz gave a pleading look. The look made Amity to go slightly red.<br/>“Urgh. Fine. How does it work?”</p>
<p>Just a moment later Luz had told all they needed to know about football – how big teams it usually had, how it had to be kicked and never touched by hand, and how the sport had a long history in human world. She was so excited when Gus, ever enthusiastic about human world, tried to kick it, tripping a few times with great fashion.<br/>Then she got her eyes on Amity, who was sitting next to them. <br/>“Now it is YOUR time to try!” she said and took hold of Amity's hand, dragging her to the ball. Amity's mind almost blanked on the touch, and she stood there looking at the ball for a moment while regaining her thougths. Then she regained her neutral analyzing gaze.<br/>“So... it is like Grudgby? What kind of traps I need to avoid in this?”<br/>Luz laughed. Her sincere, cheerful laughter almost made Amity to lose her thoughts yet again.<br/>“Traps? No, no, like I said, football is just kicking the ball in teams! No traps, just to get it to the other side of the field to the goal! Come on, try to kick it!”<br/>After a few tries, yet better ones than Gus's, Amity managed to kick the ball rather well. Amity had been a part of Grudgby, she was accustomed to sports, but even in Grudgby you could just grab the ball – in this strange game you were prohibited of doing so.<br/>“Well, that was... something”, Amity said, getting ready to leave for class. “No point kicking it anymore without teams and a match to win.”<br/>Luz grabbed her hand before she could leave.<br/>“But that is the beauty of football, you can just kick it with friends aswell, without a match to win.”<br/>Amity was puzzled.<br/>“But... what is the accomplishment if there is no match? A rival team?”<br/>Luz grinned her irresistible grin that always made Amity almost lose her thoughts.<br/>“It is just for fun!”<br/>“Fun? I do not see the fun in it?”<br/>“Come on, I will show you!” Luz took the ball, passing to Amity. Amity kicked it back to Luz.<br/>And then Gus and Willow joined them, four of them kicking the ball, trying to get the ball from other, playing together. Amity realized at some point that she started to have fun. For just kicking a strange ball from the human realm!<br/>Luz grinned at her each time she was able to take the ball to herself. The human winked at the young witch and took the ball to herself. Gus rushed in, tried to take the ball, but managed to knock Amity over. Seeing this, Luz rushed to Amity, who was sitting on the grass, not harmed, but just out of breath. Luz was relieved to find out the girl was alright and sat next to Amity, both just catching their breath and Luz giving a chuckle.<br/>“See? That was fun! Oh hey, you got a leaf to your hair in that fall...” Luz said with removing the leaf.<br/>Amity smiled and got red from the touch.<br/>“You had fun, right?” Luz asked, rather concerned when Amity didn't say anything.<br/>“Yes, fun... wow, sports”, Amity managed to say, smiling like an idiot.<br/>Then the school bell screamed. Amity jumped up.<br/>“Class! I must go!”<br/>Luz was closer to the spot where Amity left her books. She picked them up and gave them to Amity, flashing a new smile.<br/>“See you soon again?”<br/>Amity took her books and smiled.<br/>“Yeah, soon. I need to run now, see you later, Luz and co!”</p>
<p>The next day, at the end of the school day, Luz was waiting for Amity outside of the classroom. <br/>"Luz!" Amity gasped when almost walking into the human.<br/>Luz smirked like she usually did, and Amity felt herself go red again. She tried to keep calm.<br/>"Amity! Just my favorite witch from the abomination track! You are the one I wanted to see! Listen... we are having a gathering at the Owl House, watching some new thing that is coming from the orb today! I wanted to ask if you want to join? Gus and Willow are coming too!"<br/>Ever since the incident with Willow's photos, Amity and Willow have been on slightly better terms, and they had played football the day before, but Amity didn't exactly feel comfortable spending that much time with the witch she used to bully.<br/>"I would like to but I..."<br/>Luz looked at Amity with pleading eyes, best puppydog eyes look she could muster. Amity couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes.<br/>"I... uh... orb? Um... sure."<br/>The human punched the air, thrilled. <br/>"Yes! Gus and Willow are waiting outside, come, let's go!"<br/>"Now? Immediatelly?" Amity said, practically getting dragged out by Luz.</p>
<p>At the Owl House, Eda was waiting for the kids. She accepted a hug from Luz and greeted Gus and Willow. But when she saw Amity, she frowned.<br/>"I invited Amity too", Luz explained to Eda, "more the merrier! And she is really nice, she really is!"<br/>Eda frowned. She did not exactly approve of the girl, she had been skeptic of her ever since Covention and then of what happened with Amity burning Willow's memory photos just recently..<br/>"I don't know, kid. Be careful. She might be from Hexside, but she is Lilith's protege... and a Blight. Those cannot be trusted."<br/>Amity felt really small under the glare of the Owl Lady. It was like she knew of her mother's plan and how she fit into it. She took a moment to be able to face Eda's gaze, but when she did, it was after she realized she feared her mother much more than the Clawthorne.<br/>"Lilith is my mentor through my family's broad connections to the Emperor's Coven. And I am not just a Blight. I am Amity Blight, my own person. And a friend of Luz. I will do my all to not to hurt her."<br/>The room was silent for a moment while Eda and Amity stared at each other. Luz, touched by Amity's last sentence, took Amity's hand.<br/>"Look, Eda, Amity is my friend, you want it or not. I invited her alongside Gus and Willow so we could watch the orb together."<br/>Eda gave one last look at Amity.<br/>"Very well, Blight. You better be true to your words, or you will face me."<br/>"Eeedaaaa", Luz said.<br/>The Owl Lady sighed and patted Luz's head, smiling at her young protege.<br/>"Yes, yes, I remember, the show on the orb. I put it in your room already so you could watch it in peace – I have seen it already. Have fun, kiddos", she said and headed outside.</p>
<p>Four kids sat in Luz's room, and after the show was over, none of them had hurry to leave.<br/>"Where did Eda go?" Gus asked.<br/>Luz shrugged. <br/>"She usually goes to Bonesborough to sell those human things she brings from the human world. Or then she took the portal and went to gather more. All I know she usually is back by the late evening."<br/>Amity's ear twitched at the notion of the portal.<br/>"She uses the portal often?"<br/>Luz tilted her head slightly at the odd question.<br/>"Um... I guess? Sometimes she keeps it with her. By the nights it is in her room, as she is too, so she only uses it during the day."<br/>Amity sat silent for a moment while Gus asked something about the human world.</p>
<p>"So the Owl Lady stores the portal in her house... as I thought. Excellent. Target acquired."<br/>Amity watched Odalia Blight pace in her work room in the Blight manor.<br/>"But she probably keeps it with her quite often, so it is very hard to get your hands on it", Amity said. "Luz said that Eda is very careful with the portal... I guess I cannot do anything about it."<br/>"You are probably right."<br/>Amity sighed with relief. She really did not want to lose the trust of her friend, and getting out of this plan was what she really needed.<br/>"But."<br/>The young witch bit her lip when her mother said that.<br/>"You said that Clawthorne doesn't trust you... but this human – Luz -  does", Odalia continued. "All you need to do is to get closer to Luz, maybe stay there longer to the evening, until you can sneak to the Owl Lady's room..."<br/>Mrs Blight looked at her daughter.<br/>"That is what you will do. You will get closer to Luz, gain her outmost trust, then the Owl Lady will trust you too. THEN", Mrs Blight emphasized that with hitting her first to her palm, "you strike. You sneak the portal, you take it to me, and then the Emperor will see I am better witch than that Lilith Clawthorne!"<br/>Amity watched her mother's face twist into devilish grin and stayed silent. Speaking without approval of her mother would sometimes be very bad idea. And Mrs Blight's face told her that it would be very bad idea indeed.<br/>"Now go", Odalia Blight spoke finally. "And remember. Get closer to the human. And get me that portal!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Azura book club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ex tempore Azura book club session</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class was in session. Amity tried to concentrate on her studies, really tried. But while teacher was speaking, her mind drifted to thinking of how Luz had touched her hair and held her hand. Even her damned smirk was in her head, filling her thoughts. She pushed away every thought and with steady breathing got away the redness in her face, continuing to concentrate on the lesson on hand.<br/>
Hand... handholding with Luz..<br/>
"Concentrate, Blight!" Amity ordered herself in her mind. She could be stern to herself, make her concentrate at any given moment. Always have. That she has learned from her mother.<br/>
Her mother, Odalia Blight, has always been very strict - kept her children in check, her husband too. Her hold on the family was so tight that even her children are color coordinated, meaning that she made Amity to dye her hair to the green that her mother and her older siblings shared. Underneath all that hair dye she had the same brown haircolor as her father.<br/>
It was just one example on how Odalia Blight kept her hold on her family, but it was a good one to say how well she succeeded in that. And no one told her no. If anyone tried, they would be in for a punishment. And Amity didn't want to face her mother's wrath.<br/>
And now Mrs Blight had her on a mission to get Luz's teacher's portal...<br/>
For that she was conflicted. She had really grown fond of Luz – she didn't lie when telling Eda that she would try her all for not hurting Luz. Even the thought of betraying her human friend stinged her heart.<br/>
But to go against her mother, one of the most influencial figures of all Boiling Isles, the person who has raised her with an iron fist? That would be a feat not easily done.<br/>
Amity sighed and hit her forehead to the desk, alerting not only students near her, but the teacher too.<br/>
"Miss Blight, do concentrate!" teacher raised his voice. "As I was saying before I was distracted, we are now going to..."<br/>
"Oh, for real, what IS that human doing?" one student exclaimed.<br/>
Amity moved very quickly to look to the door. Luz was by the door, waving her hand, looking at Amity. The green haired witch blinked a few times.<br/>
The teacher in the front was getting frustrated.<br/>
"IF I cannot teach in peace, I will have to start lowering your grades, young witches..." Then the school bell rang. "Fine. Just go, just go."<br/>
Luz, as smug as ever, waited for Amity on the other side of the classroom door.<br/>
"Heeeeey, Amity", she smiled, ever so cheerfully. "I was just wanting to ask you if you would accompany me to the library?"<br/>
Amity sighed and smiled.<br/>
"I need to pick up some material myself... why not."</p><p>"Latest Azura book was the best", Luz started to hype about the witchcraft adventures of heroic Azura. "It has a lot of good elements! The storywriting was very well done, from the simple, yet brilliant, three major arcs of narrative, to the character development of Azura's newest companion! And those awesome descriptions of the witch battles! Boom! Wah! Sparkles!" Luz moved around and waved her arms while imagining doing magic tricks.<br/>
Amity chuckled at the human.<br/>
Two of them were at Amity's own secret hideaway in the library. They had arrived to the building to look for educational books, but had ended up talking about Azura – in quite loud notion, which had led Amity to guide them to the room they were at now. And thus they ended up having a book club meeting – which was mostly just Luz being overly enthusiastic about Azura and being able to hype about it all she wanted, with Amity mostly just listening contently.<br/>
"But", Luz continued, prompting the human to sit down on the floor next to Amity, "there is one thing I would want to be different in the said book."<br/>
Amity looked at Luz questioningly. It wasn't often that Luz would say something like that. Usually she was all happy about what happened in Azura books, not saying anything against the series.<br/>
"You see, Azura showed the romantic interest to the guy she met on her journey in the latest chapters", Luz began to explain, picking up the book from next to her. "It says that the guy was handsome and aided Azura, but for the main character to show such interest out of thin air..<br/>
I would have thought that if she would have a romantic story arc, it would be with her newest companion, they are traveling together, they have the same goal..."<br/>
Amity tilted her head.<br/>
"But... she is a woman?" she blurted.<br/>
Luz raised her eyes from the book to look at Amity.<br/>
"Azura's companion? Yeah. Would it be a problem? They have a lot of chemistry", the human said and then looked at Amity with a look Amity couldn't quite depict. "Do you... have something against something like that?"<br/>
Amity went red and waved her hands in front of her.<br/>
"No! I wasn't just sure if you.."<br/>
Luz pointed at herself, confused.<br/>
"Me having a problem with it? I wouldn't have brought it up if I did! I do not care about the gender when it comes to emotional attraction", she looked at the book, "but with Azura it would have made more sense if things went the other way. Besides", she grinned, "I am a sucker for well-made romantic story arcs."<br/>
Amity looked at the beautiful smile on Luz's face, and went completely red when Luz turned to look at her, still with that wide smile.<br/>
"You... do not care about the gender?" young witch blurted.<br/>
"Their personality is the most important thing", Luz replied, ever so sincere smile on her face. "What about you, Amity?"<br/>
If it was possible, Amity would have gotten more red. She quickly turned to look at the floor.<br/>
"I... I haven't thought about it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter but essential! A moment when Amity is starting to be one lil gay mess.. Plus needed to get the Luz's "oh yeah I am bi" moment there just very smoothly... and Amity starting to question herself..<br/>The last moment when she looks at the floor and hesitates with "I.. I haven't thought about it" is the turning point when she really starts to question why she is always going red around Luz...</p><p>Next chapter will be about the Grom!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The one about Grom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, good title, right? This chapter goes through the Grom episode because it is very important for the Luz and Amity's story... And I used original dialogue here and there because those were key moments. So... do bear with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went in a haze for Amity. She would not concentrate as she used to, and she had to use extra effort to her schoolwork because of that. And she would drift further away from her old friends Boscha and Skara, as she used all her will on trying to concentrate and losing the concentration on any notion of Luz.<br/>Before she knew it, she realized that the Grom was approaching. Any of the most skilled witches of Hexside would be announced to be the Grom Royalty, but Amity knew that with her skills and reputation, she was right at the top of the list.<br/>Grom was a long tradition in the school of Hexside, a spectacular party where the Grom Royalty, Grom King or Queen, would have their own special part to play – to defeat Grometheus the Fear Bringer, a monster living under the school. Grometheus would transform into their greatest fears, yet the Grom Royalty would have to defeat it every year, or it would break free and wreak havoc to the town.<br/>Even so, she had started to dream of asking Luz to Grom. Not because her mother had ordered her to win Luz's trust, but for herself. And only for herself. She had grown fond of the human – quite much so.<br/>While at home, she scribbled on many pieces of paper, always starting, then burning every failed piece, so that no one, especially Edric and Emira, could find them. The final version read: "Luz, will you go to Grom with me? Amity". All written in her perfect handwriting.<br/>Amity looked at the paper, feeling a blush overtake her face.<br/>"Either she will say yes or then she will never speak to me again..." she sighed and put the paper in the middle of her school books.</p><p>At the school, she tried to give the note to Luz. She tried to find the courage to do it when she met her in the hallway. <br/>Met – or bumped into her. Young witch's books and the note fell from her hands, and after regaining her dignity, she realized Luz was holding the note.<br/>"Let me help you. Here, your note", Luz managed to say until Amity quickly swooped the paper back to herself. "Man, you've got some quick grabbers."<br/>Amity tried to keep her head together. Luz was so close of finding out the truth. She had already held the note... If only she knew...<br/>"It's just... it's.. private", she said, scared. She was not sure if the note was such a good idea after all. Or this whole idea. She tried to gather her bravery and hold it to Luz...<br/>...and then Principal Bump announced her as the Grom Queen.<br/>"...Amity Blight! Our Grom Queen!" Bump's voice yelled from the loudspeakers.<br/>Amity was shocked. She had feared this would be the case. But now... it would only mean that she was in big trouble. Luz finding out about her mother's plan was one of her biggest fears, not to mention for the human to reject her... Soon everyone would know.<br/>Luz was enthusiastic, not knowing what being Grom Royalty would really mean. Amity looked at the human's eyes, full of fear, and fled the scene.</p><p>Somehow, Odalia Blight had already heard of the announcement of the Grom Queen. After the school day, Amity had returned to her home, only to face her mother right after the entrance.<br/>"Amity! I knew you would be the Grom Queen! All the greatest witches are Grom Queens at some point of their Hexside years!"<br/>Amity wasn't as thrilled as her mother, who turned to call up a servant to give her the status of dinner plans. Amity saw this as a good point to disappear – she pushed her books to nearest servant (minus the note, which she had shoved into her pocket) and ran out of the manor.</p><p>Amity needed to think. Somehow she would have to concentrate herself, somehow convince herself that her greatest fear wouldn't be whatever would announce her mother's plans to everyone. Or anything related to Luz. Or her mother. If it was even about her mother, Grom would possibly blurt out whatever Amity knows about Odalia's human portal plans.<br/>She ventured into the woods, hoping her mother did not see her depart from the manor, and tried to think of ways to manipulate her own mind.<br/>There she ran into Luz. In the dark forest, Luz mistook her as a threat and knocked her down to mud. When she used a light spell and realized that it was Amity, Luz helped the young witch up.<br/>Two of them sat down, Amity gracefully on a treestump, Luz right into the mud. <br/>"Did you talk to Bump?" Luz asked. During the day in Hexside, after the announcement of the Grom Queen, Luz had suggested Amity to go see the principal as it was clear Amity did not want the Grom crown.<br/>Amity sighed.<br/>"He said no. I am Grom Queen, unless I can find a replacement... who would want to switch with me?" she said, defeated, looking at the mud.<br/>A small silence fell. Then Luz spoke up.<br/>"I would."<br/>Amity couldn't believe her ears.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Amity Blight, I'll do it", Luz said and rose up from the mud. "I'll take your place and face Grom at the arena! I'll be your fearless champion!"<br/>It would have been a magical moment without a giant spider at the back of Luz's head that made the human scream and drop down to the mud. Even so, Amity's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Training Luz to confront her fears wasn't easy. Amity had run into Edric and Emira who, wanting to know what Amity was up to, agreed to help, and they tried to prep Luz for the Grom night. Amity had no huge expectations for Luz's success and mentally prepared to take charge if things went badly. Yet she found herself admiring Luz's determination – even when the human did fear, she did not back down. And later, at Hexside, when Luz showed up, Amity saw Luz stressing over Grom and yet didn't ask to cower out.<br/>Amity placed her hands on Luz's shoulders.<br/>"Thank you, Luz. Honestly, I am quite amazed of how fearless you are. You've done things I could never do", the green haired witch said. She battled with herself and her fears of giving the note to the human.<br/>Luz grinned at Amity.<br/>"Hah, yeah right. You are going soft on me, Blight?"<br/>"In your dreams", Amity laughed. And in mine, she thought to herself. She really fought to keep her calm outlook, and wondered during the whole conversation if she would just show her friend the note she still carried with her.<br/>But then Gus, the announcer of the evening, called the Grom Queen to face Grom.</p><p>Next moments went by so fast. When Luz faced Grometheus, it seemed that she would be able to defeat it, but when it took its final form, Luz ran away, the Fear Bringer after her. Amity had anticipated that something could go wrong but yet everything took her by surprise. When Eda ran after Luz, Amity followed her.<br/>"Eda! Wait!"<br/>"No time to wait, Luz is in trouble!" the Owl Lady shouted and swinged Owlbert so she could fly.<br/>Amity grabbed her sleeve.<br/>"I am coming with you!"<br/>Eda glared at the young witch and tried to get away from Amity's grab.<br/>"It is YOUR fault she's in this mess!"<br/>"I know! Luz should have never taken my place!" Amity yelled when Eda got rid of her and prepared to take off. "You have to let me come along! I must help her!"<br/>"You could make things worse."<br/>"I could also be the only one who can save her! I have to make things right!" Amity pleaded. <br/>Eda looked at the young Blight so she could give her meanest glare, but when she saw the sincere worry and tears in Amity's eyes, she just sighed and extended her hand.<br/>"Very well. Come along, kid. Let's go save my human!"</p><p>Somewhat further in the woods, Luz had run with Grometheus on her tail. From above, Eda and Amity could see where they were heading.<br/>"Okay now kid, you must head down! I will give an airstrike on it and I cannot do it well with someone else on board!" Eda said and swooped down to the ground. <br/>Amity nodded and jumped off, running through the woods. She saw Eda go back up high to the air.<br/>Eda had managed to get down from the air, when Amity ran to the scene. The young witch saw Luz on the ground, with Grometheus still in the monstrous form of her mother in front of her, and got more determination to run in the middle of them. <br/>Grometheus took the hold of her, finding her greatest fear, and transforming into a figure resembling Luz. The figure took her note from her pocket and tore it in two pieces. Amity winced, like the paper had been her heart. She took the other part of the note, trying to keep herself together.<br/>Luz ran next to her and took the other part of the paper. Amity was not sure if she should have been relieved or not when the part Luz read was missing Luz's name. And as Luz asked her to the Grom as friends, she was not sure what to feel either.<br/>But Grometheus was not finished. Before girls could trade any more words, the Fear Bringer announced itself. Amity decided to push her feelings away until everything was settled.<br/>Two girls combined both of their magics together with a dance. Their movements went well together, and with dance moves Amity was able to do a much bigger summoning circle for an abomination. That with Luz's unique way to do spells, they managed to defeat Grometheus – and become double Grom Queens.<br/>In the aftermath, Luz asked about who the note was meant for. Amity hesitated. She had had enough facing her fears for one night.<br/>"Oh, it's not important."<br/>The crowd had catched up with them. Students carried their Grom Queens away, and Amity saw Eda walking as the last one, with a relieved smile. She nodded at the young witch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Azura book club meeting part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two girls meet up for another meeting and open up to each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after Grom Eda brought Luz to the school with Owlbert, and Amity walked by at the same time.<br/>
Luz shouted to get the green haired witch's attention.<br/>
"Amityyyy!"<br/>
Amity walked towards Luz and Eda.<br/>
"Oh, hello Luz. Hello, Eda."<br/>
"Hey, kid", Eda said while stepping down from the staff. "I know I was not that nice to you few last times... you did deserve the scolding for the Willow incident though." Luz elbowed her teacher. "Yeah yeah", Eda grunted. "Listen, I know I haven't been that nice, but you showed real courage at the Grom.. and you saved Luz", the Owl Lady said and patted Luz on the head. "I am just trying to say that... you are welcome to the Owl House whenever you wish."<br/>
Luz grinned widely.<br/>
Amity felt a sting in her heart. She wanted to be closer to Luz, yet she was afraid what to think after the Grom and Luz referring to her as her friend. And that her mother still had the plan, a viscious route the young witch was pushed on. But looking at the happy grin on Luz's face made her smile too.<br/>
"Thank you, Eda. That means a lot to me. I will come stop by at some point."<br/>
Eda smiled.<br/>
"Well do come today – I will be on a business for late evening, and Luz will be all alone at the house – well, King and Hooty are there too. But she was asking if you could join her for the evening.."<br/>
"Eda! I was going to ask her myself!" Luz shouted, embarrased. Did Amity imagine it, or was Luz slightly blushing?<br/>
"Yeah yeah. Anyway, do come over if you have time. I will be off now, have a good day you two!" Eda said, swinged Owlbert and took off to the air.<br/>
"So... w-would you want to come over? Like a new Azura book club meeting?" Luz asked, slightly awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.<br/>
Amity smiled.<br/>
"I guess I have time."<br/>
Luz grinned and ran towards the school when the school bell rang.<br/>
"I will meet you up after classes!"</p><p>"How do I always find you outside of my classroom?"<br/>
Luz was sitting next to the wall, just next to the abomination classroom, this time concentrating on re-reading an Azura book. She looked up to see Amity, smiling at the human.<br/>
"My class ended a bit earlier, so... I am here! I was just reading this for research", Luz said, smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.<br/>
Amity gave her a hand and helped her up. They ended up very close to each other for a second. Luz winced away, and Amity felt a pain in her heart.<br/>
"Research?"<br/>
Luz cleared her throat.<br/>
"Uh... yeah! I.. was thinking of writing a fanfic, since some parts of the book really need some different view..."<br/>
Amity tilted her head, then remembering what Luz had said about latest Azura book lacking.<br/>
"Aaanyway, are we ready to go?” Luz asked. </p><p>“It is soooo simple! Only with a few additions to the existing story, you can bring your own headcanons to life, and fulfill your greatest fantasy!”<br/>
Amity was sitting in Luz's room on a pile of pillows and listened while Luz gushed over her fanfic in progress. Like the last Azura book club meeting they had had in the library, this one continued the same pattern – Luz, ever enthusiastic about everything Azura, swinged her arms about and kept going about the greatest of things.<br/>
“This way, if there is something vaguely implicated in the book, I can put my own theories in use! Like when Azura blushed over her companion helping her – nothing vague about it! She was clearly liking her even then!”<br/>
“It might even be, as blushing is usually due to psychological reasons, can be triggered by passion, embarrassment, shyness, anger or attraction – and Azura isn't usually affected by shyness or embarrassment”, Amity analyzed the point in the book Luz mentioned. “And she is not that keen on being angry, except for those who truly deserve it.”<br/>
“Exactly!” Luz almost shouted and swinged her arms again, causing Amity to flinch over loud voice. “Something wrong, Amity?”<br/>
The young witch just rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.<br/>
“Oh, nothing, I can just be sensitive to loud sounds here and there.”<br/>
Luz gasped and dropped on her knees in front of Amity.<br/>
“Gosh! I am sooo sorry! Please tell me I haven't done that before...”<br/>
Amity smiled when seeing the sincere concern in the human's face.<br/>
“Do not worry, this is the first time. And it doesn't happen everytime, sometimes some senses just get heightened..”<br/>
Luz's head tilted to the sight for a moment and then a light bulb went on in her head.<br/>
“Oh! Sensory issues! I have heard of those! Do you get very irritated or anxious when there is a moment when your senses feel heightened and a lot of things happen in your environment at the same time, like a lot of noises or movement or something?”<br/>
Amity took a moment to answer.<br/>
“Oh... yes. I stay out of big parties or the noisiest places because I cannot stand those.”<br/>
“Do you have trouble concentrating? Acting without thinking? Having difficulty organising thing?”<br/>
Amity's eyebrows were raised in questioning manner. Luz grinned apologetically.<br/>
“Oh um... too many questions? I am just curious... sorry.”<br/>
“Actually yes, I have trouble concentrating sometimes. I do tend to keep my hands busy with writing with a pen when I am in the class – or draw”, Amity answered with her neutral tone. “As for acting without thinking... I dont act before thinking. Nor do I have difficulty with my organizing skills.”<br/>
Luz nodded and sat down cross-legged.<br/>
“Hmmm. So no ADHD, from what I can see.”<br/>
Amity raised her eyebrows again.<br/>
“Is that a... human term?”<br/>
“Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder”, Luz explained with a little bit of pride. “It... is a diagnosis from the human world. People with ADHD might have troubles concentrating or be hyperactive. That is what my mom told me after I went through a lot of tests and appointments. There can be some sensory issues too but usually I am not bothered by them."<br/>
Both girls went silent for a moment.<br/>
"Is it.. is it normal in human world to have that? Or sensory issues?"<br/>
"Not that normal... I was the only one in my school with those problems.. always causing headaches to my teachers", Luz said awkwardly. "Then mom made me change schools, but the problem stayed. I felt like a freak. I did not belong anywhere It wasn't that long ago someone prompted her to take me to psychologist... and after that they diagnosed me with ADHD. My mom tried to send me to a camp where she hoped I could fit in and maybe calm a bit... but instead, I ended up finding a portal and got here – and the rest is history."<br/>
Amity watched Luz tell the story and saw something in Luz's face she didn't usually see – a mixture of shame and.. maybe anger? She wanted to raise her hand and touch the human's hand in a couraging manner...<br/>
"You are not a freak. Not to me. I... I am happy you are here", was the only thing she managed to say.<br/>
Luz looked at the young witch with surprise and then smiled one of the happiest smiles Amity had ever seen.<br/>
"Me too! Coming here has been the best thing in my life! Here I am an outsider, but not in a bad way... and I actually feel like I belong somewhere! And, of course, the best has been meeting many great people... Eda, King, Willow, Gus... and you." Luz touched Amity's hand. "I haven't shared anything about the ADHD with anyone before... and you still accept me. You are amazing, Amity Blight."<br/>
Amity lost her ability to talk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am very fond of the Autistic!Amity and ADHD!Luz headcanons... especially of Amity's. I tried to implement them into this chapter, showing that Luz truly cares of Amity, and Amity hears a more delicate side of Luz's. Also Amity defining how blush works and analyzing it is rather normal for autistic behaviour (I know I tend to infodump people)...<br/>I do hope I did it well. I have my own experience with autism, but ADHD is slightly less familiar when compared.</p><p>And... we see that Luz is getting more fond of Amity...</p><p>(Luz's line of fanfics being a good way to put one's theories in use was actually something I wrote with snickering to myself... that actually is rather true)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Willow knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all thanks to Luz that Amity and Willow managed to patch up the bad history between them. Whatever Luz would do with Willow and Gus, the eager human would always try to drag Amity with them. Willow gained up more confidence with three friends by her side and started to be more liked all around Hexside.<br/>Then came the Grudgby season. Boscha, the team captain and star player, did not take well the notion that Willow's popularity took the attention from her, and started to bully Willow again. But this time, Willow was not alone.<br/>Luz was the first one to step up. Meaning well, she tried to challenge Boscha to a Grudgby match, and Amity watched from the sidelines. Gradually she had gotten more awkward around Luz, not able to form normal sentences and panic away as soon as any blushing would occur. She tried to concentrate on school and did not see her human friend that often – a good excuse to tell her mother why she did not already get the portal from the Owl Lady. Plus... she was afraid Luz would see her intense blushes and realize what was going on in her head.<br/>But Luz would still seek her company. The human would always find her, from when asking for new Azura book club meetings, to asking help from the young witch – and was a master of letting her guard down, and thus Amity told her friend about how she used to be the Grudgby team captain before Boscha and how she stepped down after a bad decision in a match against Glandus High.<br/>When Willow and Gus decided to drop from playing Grudby, Luz tried to make things right by forfeiting to Boscha and accepting the terms of the losing team – being their target practice. Amity facepalmed and wanted to go shake the sillyness out of the human, but instead went to fetch Willow.<br/>There was no way around it – Willow challenged Boscha again to the Grudgby match. Amity found herself volunteering to join them, not wanting to see the two of them lose. She protected Luz during the match the best way she could – getting injured herself.<br/>After the match, Luz carried Amity to the Hexside's version of infirmary. Amity tried her best to keep her face from going red, and she could not think. "Oh, wow.. sports" was the only thing she could initially speak up.<br/>But when Luz's hands started to slightly shake under her weight close to the school nurse's office, Amity cleared her head for a moment.<br/>"I... could walk, Luz."<br/>"No way you can! I, Luz, am your fearless champion and will carry you all the way!" the human announced, with determined smile. "Do not worry about me, you were the one who got injured!"<br/>I was trying to be your champion, Amity thought and then went totally red again.<br/>"Amity, you are red! Do you have a fever?" Luz gasped and put her forehead against Amity's. That was the point when the young witch stopped breathing and fainted to the spot. </p><p>Broken leg. How humiliating.<br/>For several days, Amity did not go to school, not even move by herself that much. She was given crutches to move with, but for the first days she was not allowed to do even that. She just lied there, in her bed, with her leg in a cast.<br/>Good sides? It was easy to concentrate on studying from the quietness of her own room. And she did not have to carry out her mother's plan when she was not even able to go to school.<br/>But the bad sides? She could not see Luz.<br/>When the family doctor said that she could use crutches, she told her mother that she would go to the library. The Blight family had their own carriage in the manor yard, and Amity was escorted to Bonesborough. From there, after the carriage would depart, Amity left Bonesborough with her crutches. The Owl House was located right outside Bonesborough, so it was relatively close.<br/>"Amity!" Luz shouted when she saw the young witch coming from the forest. It was music to her ears.<br/>Hooty helped Amity in. For this once, she allowed it, as she was seated next to Luz on the couch. Willow and Gus greeted her. Gus was sitting on the floor, checking out a magazine from human world, and Willow was on the other side of Amity on the same couch.<br/>"Did I miss anything big in the school?" Amity asked. <br/>"It has been relatively quiet at Hexside", Willow answered.<br/>"Just the Choosy Hat tried to break free again", Gus added. "But.. nothing else."<br/>"It was enough to stop people talking about the incident after our impromptu Grudgby match", Willow said, nonchalant. "You know, of Luz running to the nurse's office screaming. With a red faced witch in her arms. Yeah", she continued when Amity started to go red, "almost that shade of red."<br/>"You okay?" Luz asked, getting very close to Amity. Realizing that the human was inches away, the young witch yelped and nodded. <br/>"People can blush out of other reasons too", Willow noted, making Luz to tilt her head. Then the human figured it out... kinda.<br/>"You don't have to blush from embarrassment, you must have had some kind of head injury! But the school nurse said it wasn't anything serious..."<br/>Amity cleared her throat and faced away from Luz. She saw Willow sipping tea with... a smirk?<br/>"Oh yes. She must have gotten some kind of injury from tackling Boscha – didn't you try to guard Luz too during the match?" the dark haired witch asked. "Like a protector."<br/>"Awww", Luz said, and suddenly Amity wanted to learn a spell of invisibility while battling intense blushing. "You were looking after me? But I want to be your fearless champion!"<br/>Suddenly the door blasted open and King appeared with a big brown sack in his tiny arms.<br/>"BEHOLD! Your sovereign and monarch is here and demands your help!"<br/>Luz jumped to help her friend and greeted Eda, who came in after King.<br/>"Oh good, help me carry these things upstairs", the Owl Lady said and walked towards the stairs with similar sack over her shoulder. "Got some good stuff from the human world! If you want something from the pile, you can go through it too."<br/>When Eda, Luz and King disappeared to the stairs, Amity watched after the human. And was startled when she heard a small chuckle.<br/>"What?" she snapped at Willow, who smiled while sipping her tea.<br/>"It is rather obvious."<br/>The red on Amity's face did not stop. Yet she tried to breathe calmly.<br/>"I have no idea what you are talking about", she said, keeping her voice and facial expression as close to her neutral look as possible.<br/>"Ohhhh I think you do", Willow said, while Gus looked puzzled. "Hey Gus, did Eda say something about human world items?"<br/>"That she got some stuff from the human world in those sacks they were carrying..." Gus answered and then gasped. "Human items!" He excused himself and jumped upstairs.<br/>"Easily pleased", Amity noted. She had calmed her blush down. "Like Luz.."<br/>"One of the things you like about her?" Willow asked.<br/>"One of many..." Amity murmured. Then she realized what she had said and she slammed her hand on her mouth.<br/>"I repeat. Rather obvious", Willow chuckled in her tea.<br/>"I do NOT like Luz!" Amity startled and said in louder voice than she intended to. She yelped and went silent, trying to hear if anyone was in the stairs.<br/>"I think they are all upstairs and concentrated in the souvenirs", Willow reassured the green haired witch. "Do not worry... I will not say anything."<br/>Amity blushed out of embarrassment. She tapped her knees with her fingers. The look on her friend's face clearly said that she could not deny it.<br/>"How did you figure it out?"<br/>Willow had taken a new sip out of her tea and she almost choked. She coughed and then laughed.<br/>"Amity, please. It is so obvious. Lately you have been blushing around her and stuttering. I have never seen you like that before, and we were friends when we were little. You would keep yourself collected through everything." Willow gave a gentle smile at her friend. "And then Luz showed up and you started acting out of the ordinary. It doesn't give much space for other conclusions."<br/>Amity sighed and looked at her feet, still tapping her legs with her fingers.<br/>"I don't know what it is... but everytime she is near, I lose my composure. I have always strifed towards perfection, perfect grades, perfect appearance... Always on time, always giving my all. Afraid that if I do not do it at all times, I might look ridiculous. But Luz", the green haired witch glanced at the stairs, "with her I can be myself."<br/>"She really gets through your guards, huh?"<br/>Amity turned to face her old friend.<br/>"Yeah", she nodded.<br/>"At least someone can, after what happened with us", Willow said with an almost sad smile. "I do not blame you anymore – I know how your parents can be. I met them once or twice and I thought your mother was very scary.... Uh. Sorry."<br/>Amity let out a small chuckle.<br/>"She is. Very scary." Then her face got more serious. "And because of how she raised me... I have always strifed for everything perfect. She does not like weakness... in any form." She touched her hair from the point where the brown had started to grow again. The tapping on her leg with the other hand got faster. Then she realized she was doing it and stopped. She got more tense.<br/>"You got to let yourself be you", Willow said. "With any quirks at all. Luz has clearly been good influence on you."<br/>"Did I hear my name?" a voice said from the direction of the stairs, and Luz jumped right next to Amity. The green haired witch got startled, yelped and fell from her seat on the couch. "Amity!" Luz gasped and kneeled next to her friend. "Are you okay?"<br/>Amity had fallen to the floor and was lying on her back, but luckily she did not hit her head in the process. She got up on a sitting position.<br/>"I uh... I am fine!"<br/>Before she could say anything else, Luz picked her up in her arms.<br/>"Aaaaand... scoop!" the human said and then helped Amity on the couch. "Soooo... did I hear you guys talking about me?"<br/>Amity was in loss of words. Willow smirked.<br/>"Nothing really, just talking about sports", the dark haired witch said. "We might have mentioned your name though – you were quite resourceful at the Grudgby match, according to Amity."<br/>Amity felt herself going red and glared at Willow. Then her gaze went to the window and saw that it was already dark. She panicked.<br/>"I... I need to go!" she gasped and tried to find her crutches. "My parents' carriage must be back at the library!"<br/>"Can I escort you?" Luz asked, placing her hand on the green haired witch's shoulder. "To see you get back safely."<br/>"I... uh..."<br/>"Go, me and Gus will be waiting for you to come back", Willow said before Amity could protest. "I will go see how badly Gus is hyping about the human items."<br/>"Then it is settled!" Luz said while jumping to grab Amity's crutches. She bowed while giving them to the young witch. "I shall escort you, milady!"<br/>Amity got absolutely red while taking her crutches, and gave the last glare to Willow, who chuckled while going upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could see Willow as the smug person who sees things and supports their friends through it all. She is kind beyond words, and this was how I would see it - that she would tease Amity but be forgiving and gentle. Also the tapping Amity with her fingers? I would think that inside her strife of perfection there is troubled child with stress and anxiety, and in bigger distress she would want to relieve that stress in some kind of autistic stimming. If you wonder, what is stimming, it is self-stimulatory behaviour where you repeat a movement, sounds or objects, and it occurs with people of neurospectrum when their senses are too hightened and they have to relieve the stress and anxiety coming from it. My stimming is about tapping my fingers, using a fidget spinner or tapping with my leg.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The first petrification in 30 years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity is stuck at home and has to struggle watching the troubling events from orb broadcasts. Twins are such teasing big siblings but with heart of gold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I am here with one new chapter! It's been hectic with a new work so haven't concentrated on this earlier.</p><p>Also, I would want to announce that if you use Tumblr, do check my art blog: https://viktordraws.tumblr.com/<br/>(My main Tumblr blog is https://viktorfell.tumblr.com/ )</p><p>I am mostly a visual art kinda fella, this fanfic is a side project of mine. If you would like to see some Lumity animatics, I just posted a new one to Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBesXJneTuQ<br/>If you like what you see, please consider subscribing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As said earlier, when at home, Amity would not move around that much. Visiting Luz was the only good thing that happened since she got her leg in the cast, otherwise she would just sit or lay down in her bed. The ever mischievious twins Edric and Emira would bring her homework to her, but then tease her about everything. They had heard the rumors of Luz carrying the young witch to the nurse's office and from the other things they had heard around the school, they had made their own conclusions, thus starting to tease their little sister about one specific human.<br/>"Mittens, here are your assignments. Oh hey, we met Luz in school", Edric smirked while placing a pile of papers next to Amity.<br/>Emira sat on Amity's bed next to her sister.<br/>"She was soooo worried about you. Asking how your leg was."<br/>"'How is Amity? I hope she is okay!'", Edric tried to copy Luz's voice making his voice higher and flailed his arms a bit, then placing his hands on his heart. "Mittens, she really misses you!"<br/>Amity blushed out of anger.<br/>"Get out of my room. Now."<br/>"Don't pass out on us", Emira chuckled. "Oh. Your schoolmates are going on a field trip today. To the Emperor's Castle."<br/>"Oh", Amity said with her neutral voice. "That is today?"<br/>"Yeah, at the end of the schoolday", Edric replied. "We got home early, but I believe those kids are on their way to the Castle as we speak. Ohhh, Luz must have really wanted you to come along!"<br/>That made her more annoyed than Edric's mockery. She really wanted to go – even when Lilith was her mentor, she never got to see the Castle with her. And now she was stuck at home with her cast...<br/>"I think it is time for us to go", Emira said to Edric. She saw how her sister got upset and decided it was for the best to let Amity to be alone. "Remember to do that homework!" she said while dragging Edric out of the room.<br/>Amity frowned and crossed her arms. She REALLY wanted to go to the school trip. She had even imagined that she had met with Lilith and her mentor would have asked her to show her skills to Kikimora, the personal assistant of Emperor Belos, and gain a good first impression. Aiming to the best witch around, it had been Amity's goal for years to get into the Emperor's Coven.<br/>She glanced at a poster on her wall, depicting Lilith Clawthorne and a text "Join the Emperor's Coven TODAY!", and groaned.<br/>"Shut up."<br/>The poster Lilith stayed as smug as ever.<br/>After a moment of sulking, Amity took a look at the homework twins had brought. To keep away the boredom, the young witch decided to study.</p><p>A few hours passed, and Amity got tired of even doing homework. She took another look at the poster of Lilith and groaned again. Then suddenly, her scroll phone beeped.<br/>It was Willow.<br/>"Turn on your orb! NOW!" read the text.<br/>Amity raised her eyebrows, but obeyed. She reached to get her orb and found herself watching a news broadcast.<br/>"Why am I watching Gus' dad's news?" she thought, until she saw what was written in the description of the news.<br/>"First petrification in 30 years."<br/>And while she was thinking, Emperor Belos' assistant, Kikimora, announced in the orb:<br/>"...Edalyn Clawthorne's body shall be petrified in stone!"<br/>Amity's eyes opened with shock. What had happened? She knew that her mentor, Lilith, had tried to get the Owl Lady to join the Emperor's Coven.. but petrified? How did Luz take the news?<br/>Amity jumped. Luz! If Eda was captured, what had happened to Luz? <br/>"Please tell me you caught the news", Willow messaged.<br/>Amity replied with shaky hands.<br/>"Yes. By the Titan, what happened?"<br/>Painful few minutes passed until Willow replied:<br/>"I will explain everything. Right now me and Gus will hurry to the scene. Keep on watching the orb."<br/>Amity demanded explanations, even wrote to Willow that she needed to know NOW, but she did not get replies anymore. <br/>The young witch groaned and kept the orb on. She saw images of petrified people, and then the news portrayed Lilith.<br/>"Did you have something to do with this?" Amity asked from the image of Lilith. "What am I thinking, of course you did. You would cheat... like you cheated in the Covention...."</p><p>The orb broadcasted some other news around Boiling Isles until it was time for the petrification. Amity couldn't concentrate on anything else – she tried reading something while waiting for more news from Willow or to see something useful on the orb, but kept glancing on the orb ever so often.<br/>When Perry Porter, Gus' father, confirmed that they were live on the petrification scene, Amity dropped her book. She got even more startled when she saw Lilith and King thrown in with Eda, and Willow and Gus appearing to the orb, starting to rally up the crowd.<br/>"What the..." she exclaimed, only to be interrupted by Edric and Emira, who crashed through the door. Literally. Emira slammed the door open and tried to get in, and Edric ran into his sister, making them both lose their balance.<br/>"Amity! Turn on your orb.... oh", Edric yelled when jumping back up, and then he saw Amity having her eyes on the broadcast. Twins hopped to sit on both sides of Amity's bed, and the youngest Blight had to keep her grip on the orb that it wouldn't bounce off.<br/>"Wow. What happened?" Emira gasped when seeing the crowd yelling "Let Eda go!".<br/>"Somehow Lilith got thrown into the cage, and Willow and Gus took over the broadcast", Amity answered. "They started to.."<br/>"The statue!" Edric yelled.<br/>"It is starting!" Emira gasped.<br/>The petrification statue, huge structure resembling several terrified, pleading witches with hands clasped together, beamed the petrification spell towards the holding cage. Three Blight siblings watched with horror how Eda started to turn into stone.<br/>That wasn't all – suddenly a hooded figure emerged to the scene.<br/>"It can't be..." Edric and Emira said with one mind.<br/>"LUZ!" Amity shrieked.<br/>The human threw a paper at the petrification statue, making the horrific structure crumble down with a plant spell. Watching this, Amity held the twins' hands and couldn't breathe, while watching Eda, Lilith, King and Luz escape.<br/>"Well folks, I think the ceremony is over... We are trying to get hold on Emperor's assistant to comment the event...", Perry Porter said on the orb. Edric turned off the orb, while Emira kept telling Amity to breathe.<br/>"I am sure they are fine", the older sister said and patted the back of Amity's hand, while her other hand was still in the tight hold of the younger sister. "They might be back at the Owl Lady's house..."<br/>"The Owl House! Of course!" Amity gasped and tried to stand up. She grasped her crutches.<br/>"Amity! Where are you going?"<br/>"I think it is obvious", Edric gave a chuckle. "To see Luz."<br/>Emira forced Amity to sit down.<br/>"You cannot just march out from the house! Not to see your friend!"<br/>Amity battled against the strong hold of her older sister.<br/>"She is not just my friend! She is my best friend! She is my...."<br/>She stopped herself from speaking before she said anything else.<br/>"Your what?" Edric said and tilted his head.<br/>"I see", Emira smiled at her little sister. "Even so, you cannot just run out and go to her. They are fugitives from the Emperor's law now. And you are the daughter of the witch who has always tried to get into Emperor's Coven..."<br/>Amity gave up. She felt tears in her eyes.<br/>"Mother would stop me, I know... or then follow me and her plan would work..."<br/>"Plan?"<br/>The young witch cursed her own mouth.<br/>"Mother has a plan?" Emira asked and then took Amity's hand. "Amity. Now you tell us."<br/>No Mittens. Amity. That is when Amity knew that Emira was serious. She sighed, casted a simple muffle spell on the door and gave a serious glare at the twins.<br/>"Fine. But you will keep your mouths shut about this. For once."<br/>"We promise", Emira said and tightened her grip on Amity's hand. "Now tell us."<br/>Amity told about the day when the twins were trying to spy on their mother and the member of Emperor's Coven. The day when Odalia Blight told Amity about her plan on getting into the good grades of Emperor Belos, and how she enlisted her younger daughter to help her. Amity did not even leave away the fact that she had started to really like Luz.<br/>"I SO knew it", Emira said with a smug smile, referring to Luz. Amity gave her sister an angry glare. "Sorry. I had to. But mother's plan... that is bad. To use you like that..."<br/>Amity took a glance to the window.<br/>"We will help you out so you can go see Luz", Edric smirked. "We cannot stay between our sister and her love, after all."<br/>Amity decided to ignore that.<br/>"I will do this on my own. You stay put."<br/>Emira punched her brother's side.<br/>"Just stay safe, Mittens", she said.</p><p>But Odalia Blight was not stupid. She stood on the other side of the room, with a hearing spell, and then silently walked away to prepare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So if Amity and Willow started to patch up their friendship, Willow would not leave Amity hanging and not send a single message when Eda's petrification was in the news. </p><p>I also cannot quite know what to think about the face Amity makes when we saw her watching the petrification in season 1 finale. She is bound to have more facial expression... unless she is autistic like in my headcanon? That I could get aboard with. If she ain't, there isn't any valid excuse why her expression is so.. neutral.<br/>Don't get me wrong, fellas, I am not saying anything bad about Amity, I am all just thrilled of finding some moments to back up my autistic!Amity headcanon.</p><p>Also I am all aboard the supporting Blight twins! Ed and Em can be cool. A bit teasing, but with good will - like we saw at the start of the episode "Adventures in the Elements". </p><p>Oh and one more thing. Many have used it and I am all aboard aswell to think that the twins (Emira in my hc) usually call Amity "Mittens" when they are being playful or loving siblings. But when they get serious, they use Amity's real first name. </p><p>What do you think about these things I mentioned? Is there any good explanation aside neurodiversity for Amity's facial expression, is there a chance Willow would have contacted Amity about the petrification news, and what do you think about the twins? <br/>I would like to hear your opinions in comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity kept her calm and tried to leave the manor with calm manner. She acted like she had never seen any orb broadcasts, and just nodded to the higher servants while limping out with her crutches.<br/>"If mother asks, I am in the library", Amity said to one of the butlers, and exited to the cool evening air. She acted calm even when the carriage took her closer to Bonesborough, then exiting at the entrance to the town and telling the servant that she would walk the rest of the way.<br/>And after the carriage was out of the sight, she hurried towards the Owl House. </p><p>When she finally reached her destination, she was out of breath. <br/>"Oh it is that mean friend of Luz, helloooo to yoooouuu", Hooty said in loud voice, but before it could say anything else, Amity demanded to get in. "No time for Hooty, I see! Well go in then, geez!" the embodiment of the Owl House shouted and opened the door.<br/>Luz was there in the living room, with Eda and King. The human, still in the hooded cape Amity had seen in the orb, jumped up and greeted the young witch.<br/>"Amity! What are you doing here?"<br/>"Luz! I knew you would be here!" Amity said while trying to catch her breath. "I.. I saw the orb. I got here as fast as I could!"<br/>"Kid, this is not the safest place to be right now", Eda said. "If you saw the news, you would know we are in more trouble than ever. And knowing me, that is saying a lot." The witch snorted and flipped her hair.<br/>Amity's eyes widened while looking at the Owl Lady.<br/>"You... are back to... normal?" she asked with confused voice, looking at Eda. Was her other eye grey all of the sudden? <br/>"Not quite", Lilith said, walking into the room from the kitchen in her usual, collected manner. Her other eye was grey too, with a streak of grey in her dark hair. <br/>"They shared the curse", Luz explained to Amity and then hugged her friend. "But I am so happy to see you!"<br/>Before Amity could say anything else, Hooty's voice bellowed.<br/>"Guys, we are getting new guests! Hoot hoot! Says she is Odalia Blight and she has a lot of friends with her! Hoot hoot!"<br/>Amity froze. Luz stepped back and looked at the green haired witch with odd look.<br/>"Isn't that your mother's name?"<br/>Eda growled and tried drawing a spell circle – failing at that. The circle broke as soon as she drew it in the air.<br/>"Shoot! I forgot. Luz, stay away from her! Your little FRIEND brought reinforcements with her to capture us!"<br/>It all happened so fast – Lilith stepped towards the door, and Eda grabbed a broom to swing at Amity, putting herself between the green haired witch and Luz. Amity tried to protest, but Luz backed away with confused face, and Eda grabbed her to throw her out of the house. Amity did not resist – she had no time to think how to resist.<br/>From the door, Eda, Lilith and Amity saw two dozens of Emperor's Coven members, lead by Odalia Blight. Amity's mother was wearing a dark red gown and a wicked smile.<br/>"Well done, daughter. You brought me to my target. Now, come to me, child."<br/>Amity screamed when her mother drew a spell circle and yanked her daughter over with a spell.<br/>"I knew it", Eda growled and swinged the broom. "Hooty, go for it!"<br/>"New friiiieeeeends! Hoot hoot!" Hooty shrieked and started knocking down Coven members. Eda smacked two Coven members down with her broom.<br/>"Lilith, go grab Luz and King, and let's leave!" <br/>Amity battled to get away from her mother, and saw the inhabitants of the Owl House escaping towards the woods while Hooty played with the Coven members. But so did her mother.<br/>Eda saw Lilith run with King in her arms, followed by Luz, and then started running too. She passed Luz, who in the shock did not see that a big pine tree's roots were slightly above the ground and fell on her face.<br/>Odalia Blight's magic got hold of Luz, while Eda tried to rescue her young pupil. <br/>"Eda! No! Go now! You will get captured too!" Luz yelled.<br/>Lilith backed up to Eda and grabbed her little sister's hand. <br/>"Listen to her, sister! We will all get captured if we do not leave!"<br/>Eda looked at Luz with despair and tears in her eyes, and then ran deep into the woods after Lilith, who was still carrying King.<br/>"Luz! I will help you, I swear!"<br/>"Let's go, we got the human!" Odalia Blight yelled to the Coven members, who were still battling Hooty. They tried to flee the odd and terrifying bird tube.<br/>"Let her go, mother!" Amity's growl carried over all the other noise. She tried to draw a spell circle, pointing it at Odalia, but the woman swinged her hand, knocking Amity's to her side and thus interrupting Amity's spellcasting. <br/>Odalia Blight laughed while Amity held her hand with the other, grimacing on the short pain.<br/>"Why, child? This is one step closer to my plan! Maybe the Emperor will be happy with this little.. offering. Tie her up", she said, threw Luz to Coven members to be tied up and mouth shut with magic spell and glared at her daughter. "And do the same to my dear daughter – she will answer for her impudence."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the manor, Odalia Blight strode to her workroom, with Emperor's Coven members in her leave, pushing forward tied up Luz and Amity.<br/>She sat in her favorite throne-like chair with red silk seating, back and armrests, and smiled to her victory.<br/>"Should we take the human to the Emperor right away?" one of the Coven members asked.<br/>Odalia Blight thought for a moment. <br/>"Not yet."<br/>Amity, still not able to speak, tried to get an eye contact to Luz. She had tried it ever since getting captured, but after Luz gave her one hurtful gaze, the human did not want to look at her witch friend again. So the green haired witch turned to face her mother. Of course Odalia did not want to turn Luz to the Emperor just yet – she was as greedy as they come and always wanted the glory for herself. <br/>"My dear child wants to speak", Odalia Blight said after realizing that Amity was staring at her, "so let her speak."<br/>One of the Coven members undid the magic spell.<br/>"Let her go, mother", Amity growled immediatelly. "Lilith is out of the picture, you can get to the top without her, Eda, or Luz!"<br/>Her mother gave her a wicked smile, straightened up and pointed at Luz.<br/>"I could... but why bother with any extra effort when I can present the Emperor this... human."<br/>There was a loud thump. Odalia and Amity turned to look at Luz, who had stomped with her foot, trying to break free.<br/>Amity looked at Luz and was shocked beyond words. Ever so gentle and kind, now the only things left in Luz's eyes were anger and hatred. Luz's eyes were like ice, glaring at Odalia.<br/>"Please, mother, let her go!" Amity pleaded for the last time, visually scared of the look on Luz's face.<br/>But Luz's glare didn't move Odalia. Mrs Blight chuckled and moved forward to see the human a little bit better.<br/>"But dear child, this is what we planned all along! Oh, only if your human friend knew why you have been getting closer to her... She would be ever so surprised..."<br/>Amity froze and realized that Luz had turned her eyes on her. She did not dare to look at her friend.<br/>"Mother... stop..." she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes when she looked at the floor, defeated.<br/>"Oh yes, why would I explain when you can talk yourself!" Odalia let out an evil laugh. "You could tell how you have been getting closer to this human just to steal the portal from the wretched Owl Lady, just to bring it to me! How you helped me in this ever changing plan by leading me to the Owl House today!"<br/>"Luz! It is not like that!" Amity gasped and looked at Luz and flinched when seeing the hurt and anger in her friend's eyes. "I mean yes, my mother had that plan but I truly loved spending time with you... I... never wanted this to happen..."<br/>Before she could continue, Odalia Blight interrupted her.<br/>"Enough of this! Escort the human to the interrogation room! I will see to her in few hours... And as for you, my dear daughter", she glared at Amity, "you tried to turn against me. And you know how that is treated in this house. Randal!" she shouted, and her personal butler came in. "Take Amity to the punishment room."<br/>Coven members and Randal bowed to Odalia Blight, who let her victorious laughter out when Amity and Luz were forced out of the room.</p><p>Punishment room was a small room with nothing but floor, walls and roof. There wasn't even any light, not to speak of where to sleep or sit. Randal, the servant, pushed Amity inside, closed the door and left the young witch in the dark room.<br/>For a moment Amity stood there, trying to process what had happened. Her mother had tricked her, treated her like dirt, and now Luz thinks she is a traitor. Confused thoughts bounced in her head, unable to think what to do.<br/>Amity started to hit the door with her fists. She cried out and sobbed while trying to break free. When she realized that she could not get out, she stood there for a moment, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, then sat down on the floor and let the rest of the tears come. She let herself cry until she had no tears, then sitting down and making a small light spell. But that only made her think of only one person.<br/>"I am sorry Luz, I am so sorry... if only I could see you and tell you that none of this was my fault... I was just too weak to stand against my mother... if only I could help you... I need to help you... I WILL help you...."<br/>"There is always a way if there is a will!" a voice stated.<br/>"E-Edric?" Amity gasped. "Ed! Are you there!"<br/>"And Em", Edric answered. "We are here, Mittens. What happened?"<br/>"My mother followed me! She followed me to the Owl House and captured Luz!" Amity shouted with panic. Then she went silent. How her mother would have known of her going to the Owl House? She gasped. "You swore you would not tell!" she screamed with anger.<br/>"Amity", Emira raised her voice from behind the door, "it was not us. Mother listened behind your door. When we realized that she was going after you, she threatened us that if we stopped her, you would get hurt. She promised that you would not be harmed in any way if we stayed away. But now... we will break you free!"<br/>"How?" Amity asked.<br/>"Make an abomination and crash through the door!"<br/>"Ed, THAT is your big plan?" Amity shouted.<br/>She heard a sigh from the other side of the door. Emira spoke up.<br/>"It is a good plan. First of all, little miss perfect, your abominations are strong! Second of all, we DO NOT HAVE TIME! Now hurry up!"<br/>It was Amity's time to sigh. She calmed her breathing and then drew the spell circle in the faint light of her small light. Abomination crashed through the door on her command.<br/>When she dismissed the abomination, Edric rushed to give a crushing hug to his little sister.<br/>"You two are going to get into huge trouble for this!" youngest Blight sobbed into his brother's chest.<br/>"We are already in trouble for this. But us siblings stick together", Edric patter her sister's head. "Do not worry about us. And this is way more important than some angry parents."<br/>"Amity, we need to find Luz", Emira said. "Do you know where is is held?"<br/>"In the interrogation room", Amity said, trying to figure out where it was. <br/>"We need to get to the basement level then", Edric said and made a small illusion spell. The door that Amity's abomination broke seemed like it was still intact. "Let's go!"</p><p>As the manor was huge, the basement level was not particulary tiny. Edric, Emira and Amity tried to avoid servants and run towards the interrogation room. While the twins would be able to move about, they would shield Amity from servants' eyes whenever possible.<br/>As annoying as the twins usually were, this time Amity was impressed on how resourceful they were. Not just hiding her, which was difficult by itself too considering Amity's leg cast and crutches, but when they discovered the interrogation room, Edric was able to show how he had improved his spells and managed to do a lockpicking spell.<br/>"Last time we had to use a magical page to do this, but now I can do it by myself", Edric said with pride, referring to the time the twins had met Luz for the first time and broke into the library. Amity rolled her eyes and ran in once Edric had succeeded in his spell.<br/>Luz was tied to a chair, and still had the spell keeping her from making any noise. Her eyes opened wide when she saw the Blight siblings and then frowned her eyebrows into resentful look. Despite of that, Edric started to untie the human, while Emira identified the spell. Only Amity stood back, helpless.<br/>"I believe it is this one", she mumbled and drew a spell circle. Amity held her breath when the spell hit Luz. "Did it work?"<br/>"Did your mother send you?" Luz growled.<br/>"It worked", Edric confirmed. "And no, we are here to help you."<br/>"Our mother doesn't know about this, so you better keep your voice down too", Amity said, gathering her courage to approach Luz. "I know you cannot trust me, but this once, follow our lead. We will get you safely to Eda and the others."<br/>She was once again startled by Luz's cold gaze. <br/>"You tried to betray me and Eda!" the human growled and shifted in her chair.<br/>"Hey, untying you will be very difficult if you move", Edric mumbled.<br/>"Luz", Amity said and moved forward, closer to the human, "I wouldn't trust me either. After I went along with my mother's plan. I mean, I never said no. I should have, but you have no idea what we go through with our parents. No one simply says no in this household. But I truly, I truly meant what I said", green haired witch said with tears in her eyes, "I never wanted this to happen. Due to my mother's plan I was able to spend time with you... you saw what happened with Willow when my mother did not approve! And the more I spent time with you, more I started to like you... I never wanted anything bad happen to you..." Amity kept talking to Luz, as she saw the human's eyes soften. Did Luz see the sincerity in her eyes and speech? "You helped me in the Grom, and I want to do the same... to be your fearless champion, as you put it. And... and..." Amity sighed. "The Grom note... it was meant for you", she said while keeping her eyes on Luz.<br/>Luz's eyes got wide open.<br/>"Aaaaand... done!" Edric said and jumped up. "Luz is untied. Come on, let's go!"<br/>Edric and Emira ran out. When they confirmed that the hallway was empty, Luz and Amity followed. Amity used all of her arm strength to follow them.<br/>Yet again Edric and Emira surprised her. Since they were masters in mischief, they knew a way out from the basement that did not include the front door. Cellar was located quite near, and it had another exit to the courtyard. The three Blights and Luz sneaked through the cellar and found themselves in the cool night air.<br/>"All clear", Edric peeked from the hatch and then helped others up. "Let's hurry to the woods, then we can think of the next step."</p><p>Without anyone seeing them, four of them managed to go into the forest. In the darkness of the forest, they were catching their breath.<br/>Amity took this moment to talk to Luz.<br/>"Listen Luz.. I need to let you know that I never wanted any of this to happen. My mother is ruthless, she has been after Lilith's place as the Coven leader for years, she..."<br/>"I know."<br/>Amity went silent, even not able to breathe when Luz spoke.<br/>"I had some time to think while being tied up in that basement room. I saw how your mother acted towards you. How she treated you", Luz continued. Then she looked at Amity, her eyes full of concern. No anger was left. "It was enough to show that you were no willing paw in her game. No mother in their right mind would do that to their child, at least knowing it hurts them. So it couldn't have been an act. And when you, Ed and Em came to save me, it helped me make up my mind about this situation... I am sorry that I believed her, even for a moment..."<br/>The twins moved a bit away from the two girls, to keep an eye on the manor.<br/>"I would have believed her if I were you..." Amity said with tears in her eyes and looked at the ground. "She can be very persuasive... and I... I did not help enough..."<br/>Luz took Amity's hand to her own.<br/>"But you did... you, Ed and Em helped me out. And you tried to use a spell against your mother back at the Owl House too", the human said. Amity looked at Luz, whose eyebrows were frowned in concern. "She spoke about some punishment room... what happened?"<br/>Amity winced and looked at her hand that Luz had a gentle grip on.<br/>"We... have a special room for time-out...  Mother uses it to punish us if we do not live up to her expectations... It is a simple room with no lights, no furnishing. You just stay there until you are allowed back out. I haven't been there that often, but I have seen how Ed and Em have been commanded there more than enough...<br/>Speaking of twins - they helped me. I wouldn't have gotten far with these", she moved her crutches, "but they were essential of getting you out."<br/>"Even so, I assure you that if we were not around and there was no leg cast, Mittens would have heroically rescued you anyway", Emira chimed in, causing Amity to go slightly red.<br/>"Yeah, she banged the punishment room's door in a fierceful way and then kept going 'Luz, oh, Luz, I will help you'..." Edric swinged his arms theatrically.<br/>"One more word and I will try to use the mute spell", Amity, her face completely red, said.<br/>"But it is the truth", Edric said and winked at Luz. <br/>The human looked at Amity, smiled and hugged the green haired witch.<br/>"Thank you. You risked everything for me."<br/>Amity hugged Luz back and smiled with tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes.<br/>"I told you, I want to be your fearless champion, at least once", she chuckled and then leaned on her crutches again. "I told you so when we rescued you..." She went silent, and remembered she also had confessed who she had wanted to be her Grom date.<br/>So did Luz. The human smiled awkwardly – they both did.<br/>"We... will be on watch while you guys figure out what we do next", Emira said, winked at Amity and pushed her brother with her closer to manor, leaving the two girls alone.<br/>"So... you said something else too", Luz spoke after a moment of silence. <br/>Amity went red.<br/>"I... said a lot of things", she said and chuckled nervously, looking at the ground. "I was... I was so worried that you would not forgive me. I needed you to forgive me", the young witch said with a sad tone in her voice. "You are very important to me, you are the first real friend I have had since Willow, you are the closest friend I have ever had... you are..."<br/>..."more than a friend?"<br/>Amity almost jumped and looked at Luz. The human still had her awkward smile.<br/>"I mean... you wouldn't have meant the sweet Grom note for me if it wasn't for something more than a friend", Luz continued and smirked. "And... I did hear what you talked with Willow at the Owl House when you visited after the Grudgby incident..."<br/>"You did?" the young witch felt her blush reaching her pointed ears. "All of it?"<br/>"Well, some of it", Luz said. "The whole house heard you when you yelled that you don't like me... I had to come downstairs to find what was happening and overheard a lot of things... Willow pointing out how you act around me and such.. I had to really think for a moment but the signs were there... and I claim to be the master of noticing the rivals to friends to lovers trope in books or shows", Luz chuckled to herself and kept silent for a slight moment. "So", she finally continued with a new smirk on her face, "I get through your guard, huh?"<br/>Amity smiled nervously.<br/>"Well you are an excellent case of a person who invades people's personal spaces", the young witch replied, earning a chuckle from the human. "But yes. You do... you see the real Amity through the pretend, see the good about me... That is your strength. You see the good things and are eager to fix everything with your positive attitude. That is what really drew me to you – ever since I realized how kind and brilliant you are, I have come to admire you", she said and took Luz's hands to her own, keeping her eyes on them. "You were a little bit of nuisance in the start, but when I got to see how brilliant you really are, I started to like you.. Well, recently to.. really like you... I... wanted to tell you but I got scared with the Grom note, I was scared you would reject me.."<br/>"Amity."<br/>Amity raised her head to see Luz's gentle smile.<br/>"Do I look like someone who would reject you?" Luz asked. But she did not wait for an answer, instead she stepped forward and placed a kiss on Amity's lips.<br/>Amity's heart skipped a beat. She barely remembered to breathe when Luz's lips touched her own, and then she leaned forward to initiate the next kiss. The moment was so magical that neither of them heard Amity's crutches fall to the ground. Luz put her arms around the green haired witch, and Amity placed hers on the human's shoulders. Tears of happiness rolled down Amity's face.<br/>After the kiss they just stood there, gently pressing their foreheads together, looking at each other in the eyes. Amity was easily lost into the beautiful brown eyes, and it looked like Luz did not really dislike the gold in hers.<br/>Suddenly Luz gasped.<br/>"Amity! Your crutches!" <br/>The young witch chuckled.<br/>"I can stand with my good leg, you know..."<br/>"Or you can always be carried by me", Luz said, flashing a charming smile.<br/>"That could be something we need to do", Edric's voice chimed in. Luz and Amity got startled, and Amity's sudden movement knocked their foreheads together.<br/>"Mittens, that is not how you kiss", Emira teased her little sister. The twins walked towards them from the direction of the manor. "Sorry for the interruption but we are running out of time any minute now. You can do rest of the kisses later", Emira said and managed to make both Luz and Amity blush. "We need to decide what we do now, before they realize you two are gone. Home is still quiet but Ed's illusions are not the best..."<br/>"Hey!"<br/>"Home", Luz repeated while reaching for the crutches from the ground and giving them to Amity. "Home! After I was captured, Eda, Lilith and King must have gotten back to the Owl House, it is the only good place for them at the moment! As they cannot do magic..." <br/>"Say what?" Edric asked.<br/>"Oh, yeah, Eda got back into her witch form because Lilith shared her curse... and now they both are unable to do magic", Luz explained, earning raised eyebrow look from all Blight siblings.<br/>"So... do we go to the Owl House then?" Emira asked, breaking the silence.<br/>Luz shook her head and looked into the dark forest.<br/>"You have already risked a lot for me. You can still return back home... I must go and protect my own home and Eda and the others."<br/>Amity grabbed Luz's hand.<br/>"You will not go alone. I will come with you."<br/>Luz gave a gentle smile to the young witch but tried to protest. Amity tightened her grip of Luz's hand. The human nodded.<br/>"We will escort you", Emira said. "Now, we need to carry Mittens here so she doesn't hold us back.."<br/>"I will not..."<br/>After a moment of arguing, Amity was helped on Emira's shoulders, and four of them ventured into the forest, towards the Owl House.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am bad at writing chapter names? The only other name I would have thought for this chapter is "Odalia is a dick" because in my headcanon she really is. Okay, witches can do light spells, but otherwise the punishment room is horrible. I did not want Amity to go through anything worse, and maybe there had been a possibility that after staying in the room by herself, Odalia might have thought of something else aswell if twins did not come and rescue Amity...</p><p>Also, about twins? My favorite headcanon is supportive siblings Ed and Em &lt;3 They are precious. So precious.</p><p>Also I hoped I did the dialogues as convincing as possible, at least they sounded good in my head (....which isnt the best at every given point but hey)!</p><p>And I updated 2 chapters in a row, and next chapter is the last one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Safe at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Luz had suspected, they found Eda, Lilith and King back at the house. Luz went in first to convince the Clawthorne sisters, King and Hooty that it was safe for the Blight kids to come in. <br/>Emira walked in first, then came Edric, who carried Amity on his shoulders about half of the travel. He let Amity down while Luz told Hooty to close the door.<br/>"Ohhh I cannot be part of the reunion? Jeez! No one ever thinks of Hooty!"<br/>Eda and Lilith stood tall and watched the three Blight siblings with their glare. Their eyes went straight on Amity.<br/>A low growl came from Eda's throat.<br/>"I don't know what to think. First you harm Willow, then patch things up, then you get close to Luz and get her captured..."<br/>"It was a huge misunderstanding!" Amity interrupted the Owl Lady. "My mother had a plan to get your portal and thus gain Lilith's place leading the Emperor's Coven..." (Lilith gasped) "...and she told me to get closer to Luz, but I never wanted to go along with it! And when you escaped from Emperor Belos, you, Lilith and Luz, I wanted to come see that Luz was alright", Amity explained quickly, before Eda would interrupt her, "and my scheming mother followed me! I had nothing to do with it!"<br/>"We can back it up", Emira said, and Amity felt grateful for her older sister. "We watched the orb broadcast together, where you were about to be petrified, and Amity ran from home as soon as we saw you escape. Our mother followed her without her knowing."<br/>"Amity got imprisoned too", Luz said to Eda, who still frowned at the youngest Blight. "She tried stopping her mother but could not outmatch her magic. And they did save me. Amity saved me." She took Amity's hand. "I believe them, Eda, and I hope you can too."<br/>"Odalia Blight has always been a scheming witch... but I never imagined she would go this far. Or use her children like this", Lilith said and looked at Amity. Her eyes went soft as she looked at her former protege. "I never knew."<br/>"No one knows. Blights are tough, Blights can take anything, and always listen to mother, that was what was taught at home", Emira said with surprisingly bitter tone. "But now she has gotten too far."<br/>"Agreed", Lilith said, turning to look at Eda. "I know a lie when I see one, and these kids are speaking the truth. Call it a witch's instinct, if you will."<br/>"Same liar detection than with Belos?" Eda just replied while glaring at Blight siblings.<br/>Lilith shuddered.<br/>"That... that was my fault. I wanted to cure you so badly that I must have believed too much to what the Emperor told me... but this is different. And Luz is backing up these kids too."<br/>The younger Clawthorne sister huffed and looked at Luz, who still held Amity's hand.<br/>"I trust Luz's word more. I don't know what to make of you kid", Eda said and looked at Amity, meeting her eyes, "but you did save Luz. Again. You did that at Grom, and you did it now. So I guess I will give you some slack."<br/>Amity sighed in relief. Lilith smiled at her sister, walked to the youngest Blight and placed her hand on Amity's shoulder. "I have made mistakes too, but I know when make things right. Stay here, Amity, with me and Eda. If... that is alright with you, sister."<br/>"You really have gotten soft, Lili", Eda said and chuckled. "I guess we have few extra rooms. You did save Luz in the end", she said while looking at Amity, with small smile on her face. "Luz trusts you, and you have proven yourself that you are more than just a Blight. Er, no offense", she said when Lilith glared at her way. "But all three of you have good hearts."<br/>Amity, Emira and Edric smiled. <br/>"Well, things are good here, so now me and Ed will go and face our parents", Emira said. "Don't worry, Mittens, we will not tell where you went. We will simply say we helped you out and you ran away to Bonesborough and we could not find you anymore. As for mother, we have faced our mother's wrath before and we are immune to most of her tricks", she assured her little sister and her friends. "And if it gets too tough... we can always find a way out."<br/>"Be careful, kids", Eda said.</p><p>Luz and Amity saw the twins out. Edric and Emira hugged both girls before leaving.<br/>"We will go to Bonesborough and contact our mother from there, trying to keep her off your tracks", Emira explained. She smirked at Luz. "Keep good care of Mittens."<br/>Amity went red.<br/>"I will", Luz replied and waved her hand when twins started their journey towards Bonesborough. She put her arm around her friend. "You have good siblings... Mittens."<br/>Amity smiled and let her head rest on Luz's shoulder while watching the twins disappear into the dark forest.<br/>"And very good friends."<br/>"You going soft on me, Blight?"<br/>Amity let out a small chuckle.<br/>"In your dreams."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Safe at home", or at its alternative title, "Lilith adopts a kid".... Idk I tried different ways to end this, but I didn't want Amity to go back into the Blight manor after all I made her go through (I feel bad). Twins are almost adults, kinda, and they have each other, they can take whatever comes their way. But Amity is fragile.</p><p>And Odalia Blight is such a jerk in many fics so far - I think that became even more "popular" when Dana Terrace did the AMA and told that Odalia likes her children color coordinated. Oof. I get chills.</p><p>Anyway! This is the end of this fic, I tried writing this into a good end (I don't like it when there is a fic that is never finished)... I hope you enjoyed reading it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Toast to the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternative title: "Home far from home"<br/>The aftermath - Amity sees her siblings again and Willow and Gus get filled in what happened after the petrification.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You did WHAT?!"<br/>Amity's shout echoed through the hall of Hexside. Heads were turning to see the young green haired witch slam a hand on her mouth and drop one of her crutches. The clatter set another echo through the hallway when the crutch collided with the floor.<br/>"We... left home", Emira repeated herself while Edric picked up Amity's crutch and gave it to his sister.<br/>It was only few days since Blight siblings broke Luz out from the Blight Manor. Eda and Lilith were not sure if it was wise for Luz to go back to the school – after all, they were all outlaws now, wanted by Emperor Belos himself – but that didn't apply to Amity, the newest resident of the Owl House. So when 3 days had passed, the young Blight volunteered to go to Hexside, listen what people talked about and how the school had reacted to the latest events. But when she had reached the school and walked in, her older siblings had greeted her in the hallway.<br/>"Mother initially blamed us for your and Luz's disappearance, but with no evidence, she could not keep doing so for long", Emira continued with a proud smirk. "We behaved well after that, and she could do nothing. And as such, it was easy for us to pursue our long-time plan to convince father that our studies would continue better if we had an apartment in Bonesborough."<br/>Amity took a moment to process this information.<br/>"You have been talking about it for ages.. wanting to get away from home."<br/>"Yeah – and now that you are not there anymore, it is easier to do so", Edric said with a kind smile to his little sister. "We could not leave you at home and run away."<br/>"Of course now it is a different story – and father approved. And mother did too – I guess she couldn't stand seeing our rebellious attitude in the house anymore", Emira continued. "Father, or rather his butler, found us a nice housing in Bonesborough. We just wanted to tell you this right away."<br/>Amity nodded. Odalia had kept the whole family in her grasp, but Alador, her husband, still had his say in the family. He was officially the head of the family, but ran a wealthy business and usually let Odalia do as she pleased around the household and how to raise their children. But when he had a say to something, Odalia would usually listen. And he was usually the more fair from the two. Maybe Odalia had agreed with her husband that it would be for the best if Edric and Emira got to leave the manor.<br/>"Did... did he say anything... after..." Amity tried to form her sentence, failing at most parts. She stared at the floor before trying to form her question again. Why did she stutter? Her father was mostly absent due to his work and usually did not bat an eye when Odalia would expect perfection from their children and go to extreme measures to do it. But... he was still the one with a heart. Well, occasionally at least.<br/>But her older siblings got the gist of what she was trying to say.<br/>"He was not happy about your part in mother's plan", Emira answered and smiled when Amity raised her eyes to see her older sister. "Not mad at you. To mother. When she was just fuming of rage and trying to find you, we were able to tell father what happened. He was not pleased of how mother had acted – not the part where she captured Luz, but the fact that she had included you into those schemes and still used THAT room. And who knows what after that."<br/>Amity winced. She did not even want to think what could have happened if twins hadn't helped her from the punishment room.<br/>"So..."<br/>"So father wasn't surprised you ran away", Edric continued and placed his hand on his younger sister's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "And he told us to watch after you. That is why we came up with a plan to take you to live with us!"<br/>Amity blinked her eyes few times when looking at the twins. She could have not heard right.<br/>"With you?!"<br/>"I know, I know, I guess you prefer staying with Luz, the light of your day", Emira teased. Twins smirked at Amity, who glared at them.<br/>"But for real, we just want you to have a safe space now that you don't consider the Blight Manor your home anymore", Edric continued. "You don't have to say yes, but you will always have a place with us, Mittens."<br/>"Yeah. We know that Eda, Lilith and Luz took you in, but you are always welcome under our roof."<br/>Amity smiled at the two troublemakers and let the other of her crutches to fall to the floor when she hugged Emira. When twins gave her a tight hug, she knew that things would turn out just all right.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! I am back... and I brought some company, so don't be alarmed!" Amity said when Hooty opened the door to the Owl House for her.<br/>"If it's Odalia Blight, tell her to go shove her big head into Titan's tailbone!" Eda's voice greeted her from the kitchen. <br/>Amity was never sure when the infamous Owl Lady joked or not. This was not an exception, more so when Eda came to the living room with slight concern on her face. It was understandable though – she was always at ease with Hooty guarding the house when she had magic of her own, but now the only ones that lived there and who had magic were Luz and Amity. And Luz was the only one Eda trusted with that task, Amity thought bitterly to herself.<br/>"Amityyyy! How was school!" Luz shouted, getting Amity back to the moment from her thoughts. The young human jumped down from the stairs, skipping several steps. "Willow! Gus!" she yelled out of happiness when the two aforementioned schoolmates of Luz and Amity walked in. "So happy to see you!"<br/>"I hope you are happy to see us too", Edric said, first peeking his head from the doorway and then strolling into the house with Emira. <br/>"They... insisted to come along", Amity explained to Luz, who hopped to greet them with the same enthusiasm than Willow and Gus. "I ran into Willow and Gus in the school, and they wanted to come see you..."<br/>"And to hear the whole story of what Amity mentioned earlier!" Willow interrupted Amity, looking intensely at Luz. "Amity said that you were captured! Right after you escaped from the petrification! But she did NOT tell us more! Not even when we were walking here!"<br/>"It was not exactly the safest place to start telling the tale..." Amity said nervously, tapping her arm with her hand. "Neither was the road. There could always be ears."<br/>"Oh boy, there have been a lot of things happening", Luz chuckled nervously and then turned to Eda. "My room would get too crowded and there are not enough seats..."<br/>"Okay, okay, stay in the living room with your guests", Eda smiled at her pupil. "I will be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."<br/>"Remember to use only one fire spell for the cooking pot..."<br/>"Yeah yeah", Eda said and returned to the kitchen to continue her tasks.<br/>"Drawn glyphs can be very tricky", Luz said while she fetched few chairs closer to the couch area. "Even I have set things on fire by accident when working on those..."<br/>"Quit delaying", Willow interrupted her. "Tell us already what happened. And why Eda is not using her magic?"<br/>Luz smiled sheepishly and gestured everyone to find a place to sit. Then she sat on the couch, between Amity and Willow.<br/>"Last time we saw you was when you crashed the petrification", Willow said. "And flew away with Eda. Now you have to fill me and Gus in on what happened after that. How is Eda even back to normal? And what about her magic?"<br/>"Wellll", Luz said and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not back to normal in the best possible sense... I am one of the two Owl House residents left who can do magic... And that other one isn't Eda."<br/>"Then who?" Gus asked, sitting on a small chair next to Willow.<br/>"Me", Amity said. Willow and Gus raised their eyebrows. "I... kinda live here now."<br/>"Yet another thing you did NOT tell us while walking here!" Willow said, leaning forward to look at Amity. "And another question to our list. How come you live here?"<br/>"I invited her here", a new voice entered the conversation. Lilith walked down the stairs with her usual collected, high manner, which reminded Amity of her mother's behaviour, but with one difference: compassion. While both women had their own ruthless fame, under the surface Lilith did care for others. Deep, deep down the surface. "Because I live here too."<br/>"Lilith shared Eda's curse, rendering them both powerless, unable to do magic", Luz explained to very confused Willow and Gus. "We have been trying to research my way of magic since then. And what comes to things after that..."<br/>Amity saw Luz get unable to stay still. Well, she never stayed perfectly still, but this time the human moved her hands around and started rubbing them together. Amity put her hand on Luz's shoulder.<br/>"Do tell things how they are."<br/>Luz looked Amity in the eyes and then nodded.<br/>"You do have to help me though. You know the start of it all better than I do."<br/>The youngest Blight sighed.<br/>"Very well. Willow already knows how my mother can be... But you do not really know half of it", she started and looked at Willow, who raised her eyebrow. "My mother is ruthless, and she wanted to be the head of the Emperor's Coven, which meant getting past Lil-"<br/>Amity stopped suddenly when a chair thumped against the floor. Lilith had fetched herself a chair closer to the children.<br/>"Do tell. I want to hear this story", her dark haired mentor said, sitting down and giving a small compassionate smile. "It is alright, Amity."<br/>For those past few days, Lilith had been kind towards everyone. Luz and Eda thought it was guilt of what she had done, and Amity could not disagree. But the young Blight knew that Lilith really wanted to show how sorry she was. That she was not totally without compassion.<br/>Amity nodded to Lilith and then continued, telling how her mother had gotten her mixed up in the scheme to get on the Emperor's good grades, and how that had included Luz. And how she had ran to the Owl House after the petrification event, with her mother on her tail. She looked at the table or her own hands or legs when telling the story, as she did not want to look at Willow and Gus' accusing stares. And listened as Luz took it from there.<br/>Luz told how she was captured by Odalia Blight, tied up and lead to the interrogation room at the Blight Manor. Once she had described how she was left alone in that room, not knowing what would happen, the human went silent for a moment. It made Amity's heart sink. She felt responsible of letting her friend and crush go through those horrible things, even when she could not do anything to stop it from happening.<br/>"How did you get out then?" Willow decided to break the silence.<br/>"With our help", Edric spoke up.<br/>"We helped Mittens to heroically save Luz from our mother's evil grasp", Emira added.<br/>Amity looked at the twins, waiting to see their teasing smirks, but to see only sincere smiles from them. Then she lowered her gaze again to look at her own legs.<br/>"We first broke her out and then went to help Luz..."<br/>"Broke HER out?" Willow interrupted Edric. <br/>"Yeah, mother punished her when Mittens tried to defend Luz", Amity heard Emira say. "We found Mittens in an empty room mother uses to punish us. Its only purpose is 'teach us obedience', as mother puts it. We broke Mittens out and helped her to get to Luz."<br/>"And then they accompanied me back here!" Luz continued. "Amity did not want to go back home, so Lilith asked her to stay with us!"<br/>A silence fell in the living room of the Owl House. Amity felt uncomfortable and kept tapping her fingers against the couch.<br/>"Wow", she heard Gus say. Willow responded with "Mmhm."<br/>Amity raised her head and looked at Willow and Gus. She had feared that both Willow and Gus would have the most accusing, blaming expressions on their faces after she had told about her mother's plan, of her part in it, and when Luz had described how big danger she had been in... <br/>But when she saw her two schoolmates, they just looked at the young Blight with concern and empathy. And a little impressed.<br/>Willow met Amity's eyes.<br/>"I thought your mother was strict, Amity, but that is... wow. And still you went against her..."<br/>Amity sighed.<br/>"She has been strict, yes... and the room Em described was normal procedure if we did not meet up her expectations, be it bad grades, getting into trouble of any kind or just simply not behaving very humbly in the presence of our parents. For breaking Luz out of the manor, I knew that she would find something else, something worse, to punish me with... so I will never return home. I will never let her hurt Luz again", she said, still tapping the couch with her hands. <br/>Her hands went still when Luz placed her hand on top of hers. She looked at the human.<br/>"I will never let her hurt YOU again", Luz said and then smiled. "I will not let you go back there and get hurt. That's a promise."<br/>"I told you she would prefer staying here than with us", Emira chuckled. Amity repressed an urge to conjure an abomination to chase her sister out.<br/>"Wait, what?" Luz said.<br/>"We are moving to a place of our own in Bonesborough. And asked Mittens to come live with us."<br/>"But she did not give us any answer."<br/>Luz looked at Amity with concern.<br/>"Are you... thinking of moving there? Not being with us?"<br/>"I..." Amity could not find any words when Luz looked so worried. "I am not sure. You, Eda, Lilith and King are in danger because of the recent events, and I still have to go to school everyday. Chances are someone could follow me, like mother did, and you would be in even more danger. But I would not be gone forever, I could come visit often", she said and took Luz's hands to her own.<br/>A silence fell into the room while the youngest Blight and the human girl looked at each other with a smile. Even without looking, Amity knew that her siblings exchanged smirks, like a promise to tease the kid sister a bit later. <br/>"Finally", Willow said and chuckled.<br/>"Finally what?" Gus asked, clearly confused.<br/>Blight twins chuckled alongside Willow.<br/>Amity and Luz looked at others and smiled sheepishly. The youngest Blight looked at the floor, and the human rubbed the back of her neck.<br/>"I am not quite certain what is happening", Lilith stated, blinking her eyes with confused look.<br/>"Me neither", Gus said.<br/>"It is obvious, Mittens has a giiiirlfriend", Edric teased. He tried to say something more, but could not talk after Amity finished drawing a spell circle.<br/>"Drinks are almost ready! Who is thirsty!" Eda shouted from the kitchen.<br/>"Weh?" went King, stepping down the stairs.<br/>It was a chaos of noises. Edric kept trying to tease Amity with making lovey-dovey gestures and had to flee when his younger sister growled and tried to catch him; Emira and Willow explaining Gus about Amity's obvious crush towards Luz; King trying to demand attention; Eda yelling Lilith to join her in the kitchen.<br/>But Luz just sat there, smiling widely, watching at the chaos, letting King come to her and giving him scratches. Then she laughed a heartfelt laugh, that made everyone go silent, Willow, Emira and Gus look at her with confused looks, and Amity to stop her chase after Edric, who hid behind Hooty. Amity hurried back to Luz's side.<br/>"You know what", she said while wiping tears of happiness from her eyes, "I always wanted a big family. My mama was the only child, and I never got to meet my late dad and he did not have many relatives. I would always envy people who had big families who gathered up for holidays, who looked after each other. Now I feel like that even if I would be stuck in the Isles for a while, this feels like home. And that this is a family, big family that takes care of its own."<br/>"Okay who wants hot chocolate!" Eda shouted, coming from the kitchen with bunch of mugs, Lilith after her with the rest of drinks. Clawthorne sisters gave a mug to each of the kids. Amity did a quick spell circle, reverting the spell she casted on Edric so he could drink. "Kiddo, as long as you consider it one, you will always have a home here", Eda said while handing one of the mugs over to Luz.<br/>Luz smiled at her mentor. She raised her mug up high.<br/>"A toast to family!"<br/>"To family!" They all shouted in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is where I end my first fanfic written in years! Thank you all for kudos and comments, I was glad beyond words (I actually grinned like crazy) when I was asked if I made an epilogue... And here we are!<br/>I totally headcanon that Willow would sigh and go like "finally" when Lumity happens. Ed and Em being supportive big siblings who also want to tease but out of love and being happy for their sister's happiness. And Gus and Lilith both being like "I dont understand what is happening". <br/>I also headcanon totally that Eda is seeing Amity's crush almost as well as Willow does, and is able to see Luz's growing feelings too. But it was not shown in this fanfic as she is still a bit on her toes...</p><p>Anyway, I am rambling! I am just glad to have finished this fanfic, and it has been a lot of fun aswell! Oh and I just uploaded a small animatic WIP to my youtube channel about Amity and Odalia, to the song "Evil Like Me" from Disney's Descendants. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh2iO0ax908 I am sharing this because I sketched Odalia right when I started writing this fanfic and that is how I kinda pictured her while writing these chapters.</p><p>Thank you all for reading through my fanfic, I hope you have a splendid day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>